


A Working Mouth

by Basura Leche (artzypinkcow)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tongue Fucking, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, for all the cool kids on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzypinkcow/pseuds/Basura%20Leche
Summary: Gabe never knew someone could be so unaware of the pleasures in oral sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING to the fact this fic was plopped out in a short period of time (like maybe two hours), so please feel free to alert me of grammar/spelling/wording errors! I would really appreciate it and I'm sure there are a lot of things i over looked while reading this over, so PLEASE tell me if that's an issue or maybe my way of writing about vaginas is cringe worthy (whoops)
> 
> This came about because my twitter TL wouldn't shut up about cowboy puss and I try my best to please everyone with their incredible antics (bless their souls)

The room is quiet, save for Jesse’s constant movement. He’s uncomfortable, not knowing what to do with his hands, fidgeting with the bed sheets, digging his heels into the mattress as cool air brushed against the naked skin of his abdomen and all of the appendages bellow. He feels flustered, almost unwell, but not enough to deny the fact that his fumbling was from excitement.

Jesse never lets his eyes leave Gabriel’s. The bed dipped in as the older man finally settled himself on top, hands reaching to Jesse’s legs and resting on top of his knees for support as he got closer.

“Do you really want to do this?” Jesse asks, tongue peaking out to wet his lips. He stole quick glances at Gabe from under his lashes, uncertainty shown heavily through his eyes. The contact at his knees makes him feel weirdly jittery—some sort of odd heat spreading through his skin at the addition of those hands, warmth pouring into the pit of his stomach like a molten avalanche. “We don’t have to if you don’t—“

Gabe holds a hand up, stopping Jesse in his tracks.

“If I didn’t want to—” Gabe starts, voice a calming base line that puts Jesse a bit more at ease. “—we wouldn’t be here right now, kid.”

The retort of _I ain’t a kid_ lays heavy on Jesse’s tongue, taken to nodding instead in response.

Those warm hands, slightly bigger then his own, move downward. Petting at his thighs, a calming action to make Jesse feel better. It works, that nervous fluttering in his stomach turning into something close to an ache for more attention. The hands down leave, pushing his legs to open wider for Gabe to get closer between.

Jesse can only look down as Gabe’s face becomes dangerously close to his cunt, hot puffs of air barely tickling against his skin. Gabe's fingers comb through the coarse hair surround his labia, small tugs making that heat inside of him descend lower.

Gabe uses his thumb to spread Jesse open, eyes scanning over the growing wetness covering the pink skin. He brushes his thumb over the swelling clit, that jump of sharp hips almost making him groan from how sensitive Jesse seemed to be over just a bit of contact to such a private part of his body.

Suddenly the room seems much hotter, sweat beading at Jesse’s head and what he assumes to be the rise of goosebumps that prickles his arms and chest. Jesse raises his sweatshirt to bunch up underneath his armpits, piling up just a bit over his chest, not knowing what else to do to feel less heated with the fingers prodding at his slicked entrance.

Jesse lets out a small yelp as more pressure is placed against his cunt, other fingers tracing over the lips of his labia in a slow, teasing fashion.

“You like that?” Gabe asks, gaze turning up to Jesse, hooded with the passing thoughts of what he wanted to do to the man within his reach. “Answer me.”

Such little command to back those words, but Jesse squirms at them as he hides his face under the crook of his elbow.

“ ’s good,” He mutters back, worrying at his lower lip to hold back the whimper threatening to spill as Gabe shallowly thrusts a finger into him. Jesse can almost imagine the way he must be glistening in his own arousal by now.

None of the contact is enough for Jesse to truly get off on, and he feels too embarrassed to ask for more . He’s never had anyone give him oral, much less so adamant on asking to be the one to do it to him in the first place. Gabe had just asked him if he’s tried it before out of curiosity, not expecting Jesse to just shrug and say that nobody he’s been with before ever offered, so he never asked.

The pace is steady until Gabe finally breaches Jesse with his tongue, an unexpected action that happened sooner then expected. Jesse’s back arched off the mattress, fingers scrabbling the sheets and toes curling into them at the same time. He unknowingly spread his legs wider, hoping to encourage the fleshy muscle to act swifter.

Jesse doesn’t hold back any of the moans that escape, a euphony that occupied the room in quick increments that covered one another as Gabe’s tongue swirled and pushed into Jesse.

The muscle worked in fast thrusts, making it long before exiting and turning flat to lick the escaping slick and spit from Jesse’s cunt. The taste was heady in his mouth, a salty tang that coated Gabe’s fingers to the last knuckle for his effort to please.

Gabe changes positions without warning, lifting Jesse’s hips up and letting the thighs wrap around his head, ankles cross behind for some form of purchase. It’s hard for him to breathe as his nose digs into the pubic bone, lips fulling covering over Jesse’s swollen clit. Gabe doesn’t give it any mind as he slurps in more of the wetness, tongue fucking Jesse and hallowing out his cheeks to give a strong _suck_.

At this point Jesse is babbling, ignoring the pain from being bent in half so Gabe can let his tongue drive deeper into the awaiting heat.

The wet noises made the tips of Jesse’s ears redden further then they probably already had—just being able to look up and see Gabe’s face buried into his cunt makes that eruption of euphoria corrupt into a stronger need. The spit that dribbles down along with slick is almost cold on his skin, that squelching practically reverberating though Jesse’s ears.

Gabe only lifts his face up from his exertion to lick his slicked lips, making a show out of how much he appreciates Jesse’s excitement. Gabe doesn’t stop just there, hands moving up to take two fingers from each hand to pull both sides of Jesse’s apart, digging those fingers inside and spreading Jesse wide until he can see every piece of anatomy.

“You’re so fuckin’ wet,” Gabe growls, fingers continuing to tug the cunt open until it’s gaping. He sticks his tongue out to quickly press against the swollen clit, swiping underneath the foreskin of it and retreating to continue his pondering gaze. “How do you want to come?” Another flick of that clever tongue has Jesse reeling and groaning.

Jesse’s tongue lulls heavy in his mouth, dark brown eyes glazed in gluttonous need.

“Tongue,” Jesse manages to drawl out, words thick like molasses to his own boggled mind. “…want your tongue in me.”

Gabe does not hesitated to go down and give a loud slurp, tongue driving in as his fingers continue to spread and put pressure against Jesse’s walls. At some point Gabe lets the fingers of one of his hands dive in along with his tongue, crooking up and massaging to find the nerve that would set the younger’s nerves on fire.

It’s only seconds before Jesse is shouting, face contorted and tears of ecstasy pooling at the corners of his eyes. His hips stutter up to meet tongue and fingers, yelling out his orgasm and Gabe encourages him to keep going.

Jesse looks up in time to see his own essence squirt onto Gabe’s chin and chest. He’s too tired to feel embarrassed, lazily peaking over as he’s set back down onto the bed, feeling perfectly used and spent. The layer of cooled sweat on his skin makes for some discomfort, but the warm body still between his legs brings a feeling of comfort.

“Good boy,” Gabe says as he leans over Jesse’s body to give a soft kiss against his temple. Jesse can smell his own clear spunk on Gabe, looking at the thick glisten over toned muscle and faint scars.

 _Good boy_ , Jesse repeats to himself, happy. He feels sated, there is nothing but good vibes as Gabe leaves and comes back with a warm towel to wipe the both of them down with.

_I’m a good boy._

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/evengrossermilk) & [Tumblr](http://evengrossermilk.tumblr.com)


End file.
